


偶尔

by litchijin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchijin/pseuds/litchijin
Summary: 这天的结尾，木兔光太郎再起不能。





	偶尔

赤苇回到家的时候，木兔就从他后面抱了上来。赤苇看到他异常亮的眼睛就知道他想做什么，微微挣脱了一点，抚着木兔的脸说，“等一下好吗，我还有个邮件要发。”

木兔乖巧但猛烈地点了点头，赤苇打开电脑的时候，他就跪坐在赤苇身后，目光炯炯地看着他。

赤苇被他盯着，压力很大，连电脑的开机都似乎比平常花费的时间长了许多。他忍受着强烈的目光，从包里拿出了一份文件，打开邮箱，打了几个字，用余光看了一眼木兔。后者还保持着跪坐的姿势，一动不动、饱含期待地看着他。

赤苇回过头去，柔声说：“要不你先去洗个澡，我一会儿就好。”

木兔再次猛烈地点头，迅猛地脱掉了衣服，赤苇微微偏开头。木兔进了浴室以后，他才转过来，把木兔脱了一地的衣服叠好，叠到内裤的时候，脸微微有些发热。

脏衣服放进了洗衣篮后，赤苇重新开始写邮件。按照常人来说，这种时候一般不会再有什么心情写邮件了。但赤苇不是普通人。他一丝不苟地写好了邮件，仔细检查了两遍，确认无误后，把邮件发了出去，合上了电脑。

浴室里的木兔还在哼着歌，听着很像某个动画的主题曲。赤苇推开门进去，才听出来他唱的是哆啦A梦的主题曲。

淋浴里的木兔转过身来，看到赤苇进来，最后一句歌词一下走了音。

赤苇倒是神色无常：“邮件发完了。”他把润滑剂放在洗手台上，解开了自己的领带，放到一旁的储物架上，又解开了皮带，把长裤脱下来叠好，放了上去。

木兔看着他的动作，神色又兴奋又惊喜又惊慌。

“要不要偶尔也一起洗一下？”只穿着衬衫和内裤的赤苇问。

木兔应声吞了一口口水，他淋湿的头发垂在额前，金色的眼睛灼灼地望着他。赤苇笑了笑，轻巧地走了过去，穿着衬衫，站到了淋浴下面。

木兔看着喷涌的水流把赤苇的衬衫从上而下地淋湿，慢慢变成半透明，勾勒出赤苇的身形，显露出线条。宽的肩，窄的腰，瘦削的锁骨和恰到好处的胸肌。赤苇揽了一把被淋湿的黑发，把它们抚到脑后去，露出了湿淋淋的面颊。他看着木兔，弯起嘴角，轻轻一笑。

木兔的心房轰隆一声被击中了。他痛捶了一下墙，挽住赤苇的腰，几乎有点懊恼地说：“赤苇也太犯规了吧。”这句话让赤苇又笑得深了一些。

木兔双手握住赤苇的腰，加入了水流中。他俯下头，去吻他。水顺着他的发丝流下来，落到赤苇的肩上，又流进两个人紧贴的胸膛上。赤苇仰起头，让他吻了两下，却在这个吻就要深入时，用手指拦住了他。他手指贴在木兔的嘴唇上，轻轻摇摇头，推开了一点木兔，然后跪了下来。

巨大的惊喜差点冲垮了木兔的理智，虽然本来他的理智已经被轰炸得没剩多少了。

几乎是从赤苇走进淋浴的那一刹那，小木兔就站起来了，在水流的冲刷下，它也面目一新，容光焕发，异常精神地挺立着，此时正指着赤苇的脸。

木兔扶住了墙，低头看着赤苇，他把拖鞋脱了下来，拨到了赤苇的膝盖旁，让他跪在上面，以防膝盖受伤。

赤苇仰脸冲他笑了笑，这让小木兔又涨大了几分。赤苇伸手握住它，轻轻地在头部吻了吻。木兔的喉咙里发出一声呻吟。

赤苇张开嘴唇，用舌尖在头部伞状的边缘轻柔地舔了一圈，然后嘴张得大了一点，把整个头部都含了进去。他用嘴唇包住牙齿，手握住茎身，头向下，含得更深了些。木兔的喉结剧烈地滚动了一下，他扶住赤苇的后脑，手指陷进了赤苇的头发。

赤苇的头上下起伏了好一会儿，几乎吞了大半根进去，喉咙吞咽着，让木兔的下半身都有些抖了。他又吞吐了几次，才慢慢把木兔的东西彻底吐出来。木兔紧紧攥着拳头，剪得很短的指甲甚至都陷进了掌心里。

赤苇纤长的手指攥住木兔阴茎的根部，舌尖沿着茎身从下向上舔到了头部，又用舌尖撩拨头部中央的小眼，轻轻地一下，一下。木兔仰着头，让热水冲刷在自己的脸上。赤苇的左手扶在木兔的大腿上，从外向内抚摸着，渐渐摸到内侧，嘴唇也从手里物事的顶部吻到了囊袋。

木兔的喉咙里发出颤抖的呻吟。赤苇抬起头来，从木兔肩头落下来的水流冲刷在他的脸和肩上。他微微眯着眼睛问木兔：“舒服吗？”

木兔几乎有些强硬地把他从地上拉起来，他把他抵在墙上，但手还是护在他的脑后，整个人都压过去吻他。木兔的吻炙热而急促，甚至咬了咬赤苇的下唇，舌头伸进了赤苇的嘴里。他的吻得很深，赤苇紧紧地抱住他，用舌尖引诱着他，回吻着他。

木兔不得章法地试图解开赤苇湿漉漉的衬衫，赤苇不帮他，享受着他的手忙脚乱，在木兔的下巴和脖颈上一下一下地吻着，时不时轻轻咬一下。这让木兔的手指更不听使唤了，他转而把手伸进了紧紧贴在赤苇皮肤上的内裤里，揉捏了一下他的臀瓣，手指试探性地在臀缝里摸了摸。

赤苇挺起腰，让那里离开木兔的手指，解开自己最后一颗扣子，把自己从吸满了水的布料里解放了出来。他把衬衫拾起来，放到了一边，拿过润滑剂，放在两个人身旁，后退了一点，抵着墙，在木兔的注视下，一点一点地脱下了自己的内裤。木兔又压了过去，搂住了他，把两个人的下身贴在了一起，挺动下身，不住地磨蹭着。

赤苇的腰被他蹭得挺了起来，他把自己身体的重量放在木兔搂着他腰的手上，一只手若即若离地拨弄着木兔的胸口，另一只手臂搭在木兔的肩上，手抚摸着木兔的头发。

他让木兔把两个人的下身抚弄了一会，勾住木兔的脖颈，贴了过去，在木兔耳边轻轻问道：“想进来吗？”

即使是在热气腾腾的浴室里，木兔的脸还是变得更红了，他哑着嗓子，一副拿赤苇没办法的样子说：“今天的赤苇太过分了。我都要爆炸了。”

赤苇亲了亲木兔的耳垂，嘴唇贴在他耳畔说：“先忍耐一下，进来再…”

这一句的威力可太厉害了。木兔直接揽着赤苇的腰单手把他抱了起来，另一只手摸过润滑剂，捏爆了瓶盖，胡乱挤了一些在手上，把赤苇的一只腿挽在手臂上，沾了润滑剂的手指向赤苇身后滑去。赤苇抬了抬腰，让他更好动作，木兔的手摸到了他的后庭伸了进去。

赤苇的喉咙里发出好听的呻吟，有些难耐又有些催促。木兔一根手指进出了一会儿，伸进两根进行扩张，很快又是三根，轻轻抽插按压着。

“可以吗？”木兔扶住了自己的东西，对准了位置，望着赤苇的眼睛。赤苇回望过去，点了点头。木兔贴过去，在赤苇的嘴角吻了吻，下身也贴了过去，进入了赤苇的身体。赤苇发出细碎的夹杂着疼痛和满足的叹息。木兔一直向内深入着，直到全部都插了进去。

“好满……”赤苇用气声说道。木兔半是得意半是怜爱地笑了：“全都是我的了。”他宣布。

赤苇踩了木兔一脚，把脸埋在了木兔的肩膀上，也笑了起来。他收紧臀瓣夹了夹木兔的东西，木兔默契地搂紧了赤苇的腰动了起来。

“舒服吗？”这次是木兔问赤苇了。赤苇用连绵的呻吟回答他。木兔喜欢赤苇叫出来，他的声音一点一点地扯动着木兔的神经，让他的动作更剧烈了。

木兔摸索着把淋浴关掉了，水已经开始变凉了，但浴室里的热气已经足够了，更不用说两个人的身上都是汗淋淋的。木兔一只手撑在墙上，一只手托着赤苇的臀部，一次一次地把他向墙上顶去。每逢这时，赤苇就要感谢他的男朋友是个国家级别的运动员了，不是谁都能在性事中，被男友直接抱起来上的，更何况他的身形并不娇小。

他的双腿缠在木兔的腰上，承受着木兔一次次的撞击，甚至配合着他，让他进得更深一点。他其实喜欢木兔激烈一些，木兔也知道他喜欢，不住地挺动着腰，胯一次又一次有力地撞在赤苇的臀上。两个人连接的地方变得粘腻了，发出令人脸红心跳的声响，混杂着赤苇的轻叹和木兔低沉的呻吟。赤苇的后腰开始发麻了，那麻酥酥的感觉攀在他的腰椎上，顺着脊椎一节一节上爬，慢慢地攀到了他的脖颈，进入了他的大脑。然后，他的后脑也开始发麻了，他的理智也荡漾起来，轻飘飘地脱离了他的大脑，飞走了。

“光太郎，好深。”他完全出于本能地轻轻叫道，“光太郎，我还想要更多。”

木兔搂着他的胳膊收得更紧了。他把整根阴茎都插进赤苇的身体里，抽出来，又狠狠撞进去。但他还觉得不够，他还想进得更深。他的心里对赤苇爱到无以复加，他俯下脸吻赤苇的眼睛，吻他的嘴唇，吻他的下巴。

他贴在赤苇耳边断断续续地说：“我爱你，京治。我好爱你。”

“我知道。”赤苇紧紧地搂着木兔的脖颈回答，“我也爱你。”

木兔抱着赤苇扭身坐到了洗手台上，赤苇坐在他的身上，后庭含着木兔的阴茎，轻轻收缩着。两个人面对着面，四目相对，赤苇凑过去吻木兔，吮吸着木兔的下唇，吻了一遍又一遍。

“再来吗？”两个人的嘴唇分开的时候，赤苇问道。

“啊……”木兔把头埋到了赤苇的肩上：“今天的赤苇果然好犯规！”

赤苇笑了，吻了吻木兔的耳朵，看着他的样子，觉得偶尔这样一次也很不错。

————————————————


End file.
